Heart Shaped Triangle
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Hisagi,Kaien,dan Ichigo adalah sahabat dekat. Bahkan mereka udah seperti saudara kandung. Namun apa yang terjadi jika cinta tumbuh di antara mereka? Yaoi!Request from Winter aoi sakura
1. Chapter 1

"**Heart-Shaped Triangle"**

**{By:ShuShi_ShuuKai}**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Bleach sedang berada dalam tahap pewarisan pada kami(Dibankai Tite Kubo dan chara Bleach)**

**Rated :T, in last chapter M**

**Warning :Yaoi!Lemon in the last chapter!Boys love,Boys kissing scene,OOC,Not for Underage! **

**Don`t like Don`t read!**

**Enjoy Our Fic..**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Prologue**

"**Every time you and I connect with each other a little bit of heart is born between us.**

**Heart isn`t something inside you.**

**But,whanever you think,Whanever you remember someone,**

**That`s when herat is born.**

**If you re the only one alive in the whole world,**

**You heart wouldn`t exist now,would it?**

**There`s no reason to worry.**

**If you trully want to be here from the bottom of your heart,**

**The heart is definetly here.**

**And if your heart is here,then...**

**That`s 'the reason for you to be here.' "**

* * *

"**Only once in your life**

**I truly believe,**

**you find someone who can completely turn the world around you**

**You tell them the things that you`ve never shared with another soul.**

**And they absorb everything you said and eventually want to hear more.**

**You shared hopes for the future,dreams,that will never come true**

**Goals that were never archieved **

**and the many disappointment life has thrown at you.**

**When something wonderful happens,**

**You can`t wait to tell them about it.**

**Knowing they will share your excitements.**

**They are not embarassed to cry with you when you are hurting**

**Or laugh with you whwn you make fool of your self.**

**Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you`re not good enough**

**But rather they build you up and show you the things about your self **

**That make you special and even beautifull**

**You can be your self and not to worry about what they think of you**

**Because they love you for who you are"**

* * *

"**Love is like a wind,You can`t see it.**

**But you can feel it.**

**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,**

**While loving someone deeply gives you Courage.**

**There is never a time or place for true love.**

**It happens accidentally,in a heart beat**

**In a single flashing throbbing moment."**

* * *

Kaien,Hisagi dan Ichigo adalah sahabat dekat. Hubungan mereka seperti atau bahkan melebihi hubungan saudara kandung. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari,yaitu cinta telah tumbuh di antara mereka.

**Kaien Pov`s**

"Kalau di perhatikan si Ichi itu manis ,gw mikir apaan sih? Entah kenapa ahir-ahir ini setiap melihat si Ichi,gw merasa gugup. Dia itu kayak bidadari yang turun dari langit. Setiap melihatnya gw merasa tenang. Setiap melihat senyumanya,jantung gw berdetak tak karuan. Saat melihat dia sedih atau tersakiti,gw juga merasa tersakiti. Yang pasti gw gak rela kalau dia sedih, gw hanya ingin agar dia tetap tersenyum. Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya?"kataku bingung

**End of Kaien Pov`s**

**Ichigo Pov`s**

"Hisa itu keren banget,dewasa,imut lagi. Aduh,pokoknya perfect banget deh. Eh,kenapa gw malah mikirin si Hisa?Aneh deh. Apalagi,gw selalu merasa deg-deg an saat berada di sampingnya,sedetik aja gak ngelihat dia gw merasa kangen banget. Dan entah kenapa gw merasa cemburu saat ada cewek yang ngedeketin dia,padahal jika dipikir-pikir untuk apa gw harus cemburu? Entah kenapa gw takut kehilangan dia. Gw takut gak bisa melihat senyumanya lagi. Dan gw takut gak bisa dekat lagi denganya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"kataku

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

**Hisagi Pov`s**

"Kai,lo bego gak ketulungan,tapi lo keren. Kenapa gw merasa nyaman banget ya setiap dekat denganya?Tatapan dan senyumnya itu selalu bikin gw lupa diri. Gw lama-lama seperti pecandu narkoba aja,yang gak bisa sedetik pun tanpa kehadiran obat tersebut. Jika terjadi sesuatu gw sering merasa hawatir banget. Entah kenapa gw takut kehilangan lo,Kai. Lo itu udah seperti hidup dan mati gw. Lo udah jadi bagian dari diri gw. Tanpa lo,hidup ini gak ada artinya bagi gw. Lo adalah segala-galanya bagi gw Kai. Aduh,kenapa gw malah mikirin Kaien gini ya? Ah, bingung gw."kataku

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

**TBC~~**

"**Yey! Saya balik lagi dengan fanfic super gaje,dan gak jelas!"**

**"Yey! Saya balik lagi dengan fanfic super gaje,dan gak jelas!"**

**Yang mau review silahkan,yang mau ngeread silahkan. Yang mau nge flame silahkan. Yang mau ngritik silahkan. Yang mau nyaran silahkan. Asal jangan jadi silent reader aja.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Heart-Shaped Triangle"**

**{By:ShuShi_ShuuKai}**

**Disclaimer :Bleach sedang berada dalam tahap pewarisan pada kami(Dibankai Tite Kubo dan chara Bleach)**

**Rated :T, in last chapter M**

**Warning :Yaoi!Lemon in the last chapter!Boys love,Boys kissing scene,OOC,Not for Underage! **

**Don`t like Don`t read!**

**Enjoy Our Fic..**

**Chapter 2: The Beggining**

* * *

Keesokan harinya

**Ichigo Pov`s**

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30,saat aku sampai ke sekolah. Pagi ini udaranya memang agak dingin,di tambah lagi pagi ini masih agak berembun. Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki pekarangan sekolah tersebut. Saat sampai aku kaget dengan kehadiran seorang cowok berambut raven,yang bersantai di taman tersebut. Di telinganya terpasang Earphone, meskipun tidak begitu jelas tapi bisa ku pastikan dia adalah Hisagi. Lebih tepatnya Shuuhei Hisagi,sahabat sekelasku, dan merupakan kapten team basket dan taekwondo. Entah kenapa, aku merasa deg-degan dan nafasku terasa sangat berat,melihatnya dalam kondisi santai seperti ini. Ku akui dia memang tampan dan sangat memikat,terutama senyumnya itu. Ditambah lagi auranya yang sangat tenang,dan tiupan angin yang meniup rambutnya semakin menambah kesan coolnya. Dengan susah payah,aku berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Bahkan untuk bernafaspun aku kesulitan.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

Ku lirik jam di lengan kananku,sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7. Entah,kenapa aku belum melihat Ichigo. Biasanya dia pasti sudah datang. Bagi orang normal udara pagi ini pasti cukup dingin,tapi tidak bagiku. Aku menyukai udara dingin seperti ini. Ku perhatikan sekelilingku untuk melihat sudah ada yang datang atau belum,dan aku melihat seorang cowok dengan rambut orange.

'Pasti Ichigo,' gumamku

"Hei! Ichi!"teriak ku pada cowok yang masih bingung atau melamun itu.

Karena tidak ada respon dengan segera aku menghampirinya.

"Ichi!"

"Eh, Hisa, "kata Ichigo kaget

"Melamun aja kau,mikirin siapa sih?"godaku

"Urusai ne.. "gerutu Ichigo agak blushing

"Ya udah,ayo duduk di sana,dari pada berdiri di sini terus,"kataku

"Iya,"kata Ichigo

Lalu kami kembali duduk di taman.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

'Aduh,gila! Hisa kenapa kau begitu tampan?!Hisa! senyummu bisa membuatku gila!' gerutuku dalam hati

"Chi.. Ichi.. Ichigo! "kata Hisagi menepuk pundakku

"Eh, ah, ya ada apa?"tanyaku

"Tidak, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Hisagi

"Ya aku, baik-baik saja kog,"kataku berusaha untuk tetap tenang

"Syukurlah, ku pikir kau sakit,"katanya sambil tersenyum

"Hehehe.. "

'Jujur aku memang menyukai Hisagi,sikapnya yang dewasa,tenang,dan juga perhatian. Tapi,tidak mungkin kan aku menyatakanya? Bisa-bisa semua orang menganggapku aneh,karena menyukainya. ' kataku dalam hati

"Ichi, kau ada masalah kan?"tanya Hisagi sambil menatapku

"Ah,ano.. tidak ada apa-apa kog,"kataku sambil menghindari kontak dengan mata abu-abunya itu.

"Sudahlah,aku tau kau lagi ada masalah kan? Cerita dong,mungkin aku bisa membantu,"katanya lagi

"Bukan masalah yang serius kog,hanya ya aku teringat dengan ibuku yang meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu," kataku

"O begitu,sabar ya, Chi,"katanya lagi

"Makasih His,"kataku tersenyum, dan entah kenapa air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Ya aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian yang terjadi di depan mataku itu, kejadian dimana ibuku di tabrak mobil karena melindungiku.

"Kau jangan sedih ya,"kata Hisagi menyeka air mataku lalu memelukku erat.

'Aduh,gila.. lama-lama aku bisa pingsan juga kalau begini terus. Tapi aku memang menikmatinya, menikmati kehangatan yang di berikanya. Inilah salah satu alassan kenapa aku mencintainya, dia selalu tau jika aku ada masalah,dan selalu membantuku di saaat seperti apapun,'kataku dalam hati

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

**Kaien Pov`s**

'Aduh,pagi ini dingin banget,'gerutuku selama perjalanan menuju ke sekolah

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku ini. Meskipun terkadang aku menggerutu dengan angin nakal yang terus bertiup di sekitarku ini. Tapi tidak mungkinkan aku marah-marah hanya karena angin? Tidak logis kan.

Ku percepat langkahku menuju ke sekolah itu. Sesampainya disana aku langsung kaget,melihat Hisagi yang memeluk erat Ichigo. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal.

'Aduh,kenapa aku cemburu melihat Hisa sama Ichi ya? Aneh,banget deh melihat kedua sahabatku yang lagi bermesraan seperti ini,'gumamku. Setelah menarik nafas,ku hampiri mereka.

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

"Yay ahirnya update juga chapter 2 nya!"sorak ShuShi

"Aduh,jujur gw bener-bener lupa sama fic ini hehehe,"kata Shuukai

"Dasar... "gerutu Kaien

"Tumben bahasanya jadi agak baku dikit.. "kata Hisagi

"Hehehe, kan mencoba menurut saranya kimono-san,"kata ShuShi

"O gitu.."

"Makasih pada semua yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview Fic ini!yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran di persilahkan akan kami terima dengan senang hati," kata Hisagi

"Oke Minna RnR pliss!"kata semuanya


End file.
